Changed Perspectives
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: Serena has a past she's afraid to confront, Darien has a secret he's afraid to pursue. Will the two work out their differences and let a beautiful friendship blossom into something more?
1. Prologue

Changed Perspectives By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I have not now or have I ever owned Sailor Moon. I am not making a profit from this story.  
  
Prologue  
  
June 30 1996  
  
A teenage girl with blonde pigtails quickly ran out of the building shaking uncontrollably. Her heart was beating a million miles a second but she couldn't care less. She could hear the laughter play over her mind taunting her, intimidating her. She ran not knowing in which direction she was heading, the tears that streaked down her face made her vision blurry causing her to collide into someone. Her blue eyes puffy from all that crying snapped up only to be staring into the strangers own searching deep blue ones.  
  
"Are you al-?" he started but was cut short by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She whispered quickly trying to avoid his questions; she picked herself up and kept on running. She could feel her legs go numb. The stranger stared after her now disappearing form. Her image lingering on the back of his mind.  
  
Eventually, exhausted from all that running she stopped and found herself at her favorite spot. The lookout near the edge of a cliff overlooking the city of Tokyo where teenagers liked to hang out. It was where he first took her on their first date. The breath taking view would have made her smile and forget all her troubles, but tonight was different. She felt so alone, unloved and hurt. But most of all, she felt the pain of heart break. She cried out so hard her side began to hurt.  
  
"I will never forgive you. NEVER." She silently vowed sniffling.  
  
She absentmindedly walked forward cutting her foot from the sharp stones on the ground.  
  
"Ouch" she cried out.  
  
She looked down realizing she had lost a shoe from all that running and she had no idea where she could have lost it.  
  
"Great and these are the pair mother got me for my birthday." She said quietly  
  
She slumped to the ground as the water works started over again, flashbacks of the pain and humiliation haunted her thoughts of the night's events.  
  
"Why...." she mumbled.  
  
After several minutes of silence she crawled over to the edge of the cliff. Stood up, and looked over the side.  
  
'It's a long way down' she thought.  
  
An image of a tall green eyed blonde came to mind and her beautiful face scowled.  
  
'Why did you do that when you had nothing to lose and everything to gain?'  
  
With that last thought in mind she took a step forward feeling the gravity pull her body down. She closed her eyes waiting to make contact with the rocks below.  
  
* # * # * 


	2. Surprises!

Changed Perspectives By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 1 - Surprises  
  
April 17 2002  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
"You think she suspects anything?" Mina asked the others as she took a break to catch her breath.  
  
"Nah! Did you see the scowl on her face?" Lita said also taking time out to stretch her back "I don't think she suspects a thing."  
  
"Well you guys had better stop talking and get a move on because we only have two minutes before she shows up with Chad." Amy said glancing at her watch "And we still have a lot of work to do."  
  
The girls worked silently for the next two minute only taking a break to see the end product. "Wow" they all managed to say.  
  
"She had better appreciate this" Lita muttered.  
  
"All right guys, ready?" Serena asked looking at the gang "She's coming up now so get to your places."  
  
The girls scattered jumping into any nook or cranny they came across and hid themselves from view. A loud shrill voice could be heard drifting their way.  
  
"I can't believe they forgot." Rei fumed "And they're supposed to be my best friends."  
  
"I'm sure they have reason...." Chad started before he was interrupted by Rei.  
  
"You're siding with them now? I don't believe this!"  
  
Rei's voice was getting louder with every step she took up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Just remember Chad, I wouldn't have gone out with you today if my so- called friends had remembered how important today is. In fact..."  
  
"SURPRISE"  
  
Rei stood at the top of the stairs her heart skipping a beat, gaping wide eyed at the sight before her. It was beautiful. Strings of cherry blossoms were strung across the ceiling and colorful Chinese lanterns hung every couple of metres from each other. Vases filled with roses decorated the room filling it with its fresh aroma. Vines from the garden expertly intertwined around the room so that every bud that bloomed was facing the centre for in the centre of the temple was a round table covered with their finest silk cloth and a huge five layered sponge cake with icing, tied in a red ribbon sat in the middle. Candles were alight giving the room a magic effect and a warm atmosphere. She looked at her four friends standing smiling around and saw her grandpa walking up to her a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Rei" he said as he gave her a hug.  
  
As if on cue Chad picked up the guitar that was leaning against the wall and the girls all started to sing.  
  
Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Rei Happy Birthday to you  
  
Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray!  
  
Rei looked at them tears on the brink of out break as the events of the past day's charade sunk in and understood what was happening. She didn't complain though. She loved being the centre of attention and she loved surprises.  
  
"Thanks guys." Rei said "I almost believed you forgot my birthday."  
  
"Well that was the effect we were going for." Mina replied  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it," Lita stated "we would never forget your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, not intentionally anyway." Serena said mischievously receiving an evil glare.  
  
"Come on you guys, we don't have time for this. Let's eat and enjoy ourselves ok." Amy remarked.  
  
"Yay" All the girls shouted  
  
"Food, gosh I'm starved." Chad said reminding the girls of his presence as Rei's granddad came out with all the food filling the table.  
  
"Alright everybody, eat." Rei's grandpa ordered.  
  
For the rest of the day the group ate with most of the food on their clothes from a food fight that erupted from a comment Chad made, they played games, watched videos and all in all had fun. As the sun was setting the girls thought it was time to say their goodbyes.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys." Rei said  
  
"No problems. I had fun today." Lita said  
  
"Yeah us too." The other girls said in unison.  
  
They all hugged Rei wishing her a happy birthday again and left. After every ones departure Rei turned her attention towards Chad.  
  
"I still can't believe you were in on this." She said "You had me fooled."  
  
Chad blushed at this comment. Rei had never talked to him without at least barking him an order. Maybe his luck was changing.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" Chad replied haughtily "I am after all one of the best actors in Tokyo."  
  
Rei let the comment pass and went to give Chad a hug. Chad stiffened as she pressed her body up on his. He took advantage of the situation and hugged her back. She smelt of perfume. Nervous beads of sweat appeared as he felt her breath by his ear. It was kind of tickly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and let go of him. Chad sighed with resignation. He didn't want her to let him go so soon.  
  
"You're welcome" an embarrassed Chad murmured "Um... So," Chad drawled an evil grin on his face "What are you up to do now?"  
  
"Get a life Chad" Rei smirked and walked off tired from the day's proceedings.  
  
Her back facing Chad, Rei didn't see the blush crawl up his face as he watched her walk to her room.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka." Chad muttered under his breath. He watched her walk to her room and decided to retire to bed himself.  
  
* * * Serena's Apartment  
  
"Come on, just open already." A frustrated blonde said. She put in her house keys again and turned the lock "finally."  
  
Serena opened the door to her two unit apartment and shut it with the heel of her shoe. She shrugged off her jacket, slipped of her shoes and threw her purse on her bed. Seeing the pile of unopened mail lying on the floor she picked it up and dropped it on the table. She took a shower to clean and wash out all the food that was stuck in her hair. Wrapped in a robe she made herself a cup of coffee, picked her mail again, curled herself on the couch and flicked through it. One of her mail stood out. She quickly put her coffee down and practically ripped it open.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." she gasped as she read its contents.  
  
RING!  
  
"Serena. Are you home?" a familiar voice said  
  
Serena squealed in delight as she recognized the voice. She ran to the door, opened it took one look at the stranger and practically jumped all over him.  
  
"Serena." He said while trying not to laugh. "Wow, if that's the welcome I get, I should have done this more often."  
  
Serena looked up at his deep blue eyes as it sparkled in humor.  
  
"Oh, I missed you." She said tears threatening to come out. 


	3. Meet my Savior.

Changed Perspectives By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2 - Meet my savior  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Serena asked as she gave her friend a cup of coffee "It's been a while since you returned any of my mails let alone come see me."  
  
Serena sat herself down opposite him picking up her freshly made coffee, waiting patiently for an explanation.  
  
"Yeah I know." He ran one of his hands through his raven black hair and looked intently at his friend. "I... uh... was going to come sooner but I... uh... didn't know how you would react to seeing me, after everything that happened back then.  
  
"Oh" was all Serena could say as her past was mentioned. Her face clouded for a minute. Shaking out of her reverie she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well never mind that, I'm just happy to see you again. Hey, Darien..." Serena stopped short of what she was going to say when an idea struck her. "Do you have a place to stay? If you don't, you could always stay in the guest room."  
  
Darien thought his options over in his mind, "I don't know Serena. I don't want to trouble you..."  
  
"No trouble at all, come on, it'll be fun. Like the old days." Serena said smiling.  
  
"Sure, with an offer like that, who could refuse?" Darien smiled at Serena as his heart skipped faster. 'What are you doing you baka?' he thought.  
  
The two stayed up talking catching up on all times but never once approaching the subject they both wanted to talk about afraid of the other ones reaction.  
  
Darien watched Serena as her eyes drooped from exhaustion. She yawned making him feel tired too. Darien got up picked Serena from the couch and took her to her bed. He found her room and tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear. He left her room to get acquainted with his new room. He didn't see the smile on her face or hear her say his name.  
  
* * *  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
"Wow, who's the babe with Serena?" Rei asked.  
  
Chad who was only a few feet away from her heard this and felt a tinge of jealousy creep up his neck.  
  
"I don't know, but you're right about something." Lita exclaimed "he sure is hot."  
  
"I wonder why Serena never mentioned him to us before." Amy said curiously.  
  
Mina just sat there her expression a million miles away trying not to get involved in their conversation.  
  
"She could have just met him today Amy." Lita said.  
  
"No I don't think so," Amy pointed out "by the look of that familiarity between the two it looks like they've know each other for a while."  
  
"Hey what's up Mina?" Rei asked suspiciously "You've been awfully quiet back there. Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"N... no." Mina stuttered "What makes you say that?"  
  
A slow blush creeped across Mina's face as the other girls stared at her intently.  
  
"Well." Rei asked impatiently tapping her foot on the ground continuously.  
  
"If you know something Mina..." Lita said "then you probably should tell us."  
  
"You know we don't like being kept in the dark." Rei fumed.  
  
"I... I... I don't" Mina said.  
  
"Hi guys." A jubilant Serena called out waving her free arm dragging Darien with the other one.  
  
'Aah! Saved by the bell, and not to soon either.' Mina mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I want you guys to meet my dear friend Darien. My savior." Serena said introducing Darien to her friends, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Darien this is Rei, her grandfather owns this place so we hang out here as often as we like." Serena introduced. Rei held out her hand which Darien took immediately.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Rei said almost seductively. Chad started to rage with jealousy as he witnessed the introduction.  
  
"This is Lita, she can cook better than most of the chefs around here." Serena continued. Darien seemed impressed by her ability to cook which received a blush from Lita.  
  
"Amy is like so smart. And very modest. You already know Mina." Serena looked around to see if she had missed anyone.  
  
"Oh, and that is Chad. He wants to be like a rock star, so don't be afraid if you see him imitating dance moves and lip zincing ok." Serena said pointing to him.  
  
"Hey Chad." Rei yelled "Come here and meet Darien."  
  
At the mention of his name Chad froze for a while blushing furiously. He glanced in their direction but didn't move.  
  
"Its nice meeting you all," Darien said then turning to Serena added "but I really should go Serena, that job interview is across town and I only..."  
  
"It's alright, you can go." Serena said while smiling "We have business to do ourselves, but I'll see you at the apartment right."  
  
"Sure. Bye, bye girls." Then looking at Chad he waved and left. When he was out of hearing range the girls started nagging at her.  
  
"What is that all about?" Lita asked slyly.  
  
"It's not what you think." Serena said defending herself "He's just a friend."  
  
"So he's up for grabs." Rei asked pointedly.  
  
"No Rei, he's not." Serena said calmly.  
  
"So you are going with him." Rei triumphantly said.  
  
"No, we're just friends." Serena replied getting irritated.  
  
"Well if you don't want him what makes you think I'm going to let that 'fresh meat' waste?" Rei said challenging her. She cast a look to where Darien had just moments ago left.  
  
"Oh Rei grow up." Serena said exasperated.  
  
"How'd you two meet Serena?" Amy asked changing the subject. 


	4. Are You Alright?

Changed Perspectives By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 3: Are you alright?  
  
"Yeah, go on then" Lita said "Spill it."  
  
Serena looked at Mina who was vigorously shaking her head and mouthing the words 'I didn't say anything.' Serena looked at the girls nervously. She was holding her breath in wishing so desperately for a distraction which eventually did happen.  
  
"Yo Ken." Chad called out.  
  
All of the girls turned their heads to see who Chad could possibly be talking to. They saw a tall dark haired guy at the bus stop look up. Lita's heart stopped for a millisecond.  
  
Ken looked up from the bus stop and waved to Chad.  
  
"You know that guy?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Sure do. We go to the same music classes." He replied.  
  
"He plays music." Lita squealed as a dreamy look expressed her features.  
  
"Yep." Chad continued unaware that Lita wasn't listening anymore. "He plays the guitar. He's really good."  
  
Lita just sighed "He looks like my old boyfriend."  
  
The other girls just cursed under their breaths as the scene played over.  
  
"Hey Chad." Rei said smirking. "Why don't you introduce your friend one day? It'll make Lita's day."  
  
Lita just glared at Rei for that remark.  
  
"I will not dignify that with a response." she said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Okay. It's time to go." Mina said taking charge.  
  
At the Arcade - lunch time  
  
"I love this place." Serena said happily  
  
"You love this place or the owner of this place." Lita sneered.  
  
"That's not fair." Serena cried out defending herself from the abuse her friend was giving her.  
  
Lita smirked smiling at Serena. "I'm just telling it how it is."  
  
"Let's just find a booth." Serena said shaking her head.  
  
The girls walked to the far corner of the arcade dodging waiters and other customers occupying booths and game machines. They seated themselves and looked at their menus.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah umm.....can I have a ........hamburger with everything in it, ew, except for pickles, and don't forget the ketchup, lots of ketchup, ummm.........medium sized chips with barbeque sauce, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top............"  
  
The others sweat dropped while the waiter laughed. He had a nice laugh.  
  
"You sure can pack the lot can't you Serena." The waiter said.  
  
She kept on reading the menu when she realized she didn't give her name to the waiter. Looking shocked she asked "How'd you know my na...." She stopped short once she looked up at the waiter and a smile spread across her face "Darien! This is where you work?"  
  
"Yeah, I know the owner of the place. We use to go to college together."  
  
"You know Andrew." Serena said her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Small world." Lita remarked.  
  
Darien smiled at her friend's behavior "I'll introduce you if you want."  
  
The two just smiled, gazing at each other ignorant of their surroundings.  
  
'He's so good to me' Serena thought at the same time Darien was thinking 'She's so beautiful.'  
  
Rei cleared her throat getting their attention.  
  
"Hi Darien," she said sweetly batting her eyelashes "I'm ready to make my order."  
  
Darien took one look at Rei and gulped; he took down their orders and left the table quickly.  
  
"What was that?" Mina asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think Rei was just hitting on Darien." Amy said carelessly  
  
"And I think Rei just got rejected." Lita said sneering "I thought the man was supposed to run after you not away from you."  
  
Rei fumed at her friends "Shut up." She yelled.  
  
Just then Andrew walked up to their table to give them their lunch. "Here you go ladies." He smiled at the girls his green eyes sparkling. He raked his hand through his blonde hair. "Is there anything else you want?"  
  
Meantime Serena was blushing at Andrew 'He's so cute' she thought. She looked down at her plate of food and returned her gaze to the object of her affection but instead of seeing Andrews face she saw 'him'. She saw the acidic look in his green eyes. The smirk on his face. His mouth curled at the side. She heard all the promises he made her. She felt her heart ache. * Flashback *  
  
"I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear nibbling on her neck.  
  
Serena laughed "That tickles." She turned around so that she was facing him. She gazed adoringly into his green eyes. "Promise." She asked smiling.  
  
"I promise." He said taking her chin and tilting her head back so that she looked directly at him.  
  
"Because I don't think I could live without you." She whispered softly.  
  
"You'll never have to. I'll always be here. Right by your side."  
  
Serena sighed contented. She hugged him closer never wanting to let him go.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Amy who was sitting opposite her noticed Serena go pale. "Are you alright Serena?" she asked quietly leaning across the table.  
  
Serena didn't hear her. She kept hearing those words as another image flashed before her eyes. * Flashback *  
  
Serena pushed the button for his floor impatiently. She smiled as she thought of him. She was going to surprise him at his apartment. He had told her that he was going to be busy working that day but she had figured that he wouldn't mind having lunch with him. 'His got to have lunch sometime doesn't he' she kept telling herself 'might as well have it with me.' She arrived at the apartment and was about to knock but she noticed the door was unlocked and let herself in. She smiled as she foresaw his facial expression. She sneaked towards his room. The door was slightly ajar and peeked in. She gasped at what she saw................. * End of Flashback *  
  
Amy was getting worried, Serena hadn't touched any of her food since Andrew arrived with it and she didn't even know that she had asked her a question.  
  
Serena still had a distant look in her eyes. Her face seemed to be getting paler.  
  
"Are you alright?" she heard someone ask which triggered another memory.  
  
* Flashback * Serena ran out of the building holding her hands over her ears. She could still hear their voices. She shut her eyes tightly trying to forget the image of the acid look in his eyes. She kept running and literally bumped into someone.  
  
"Are you al-?" he started but was cut short by the tone of her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She whispered quickly trying to avoid his questions. She quickly got up and kept running. The tears in her eyes made her vision blurry. She ran not knowing where she was going but she could always trust that her legs knew. She stopped running and realized where she was.  
  
* End of Flash back *  
  
Serena dropped the chips that she had picked up. 'Oh my gosh!' she whispered, her lip trembling. Her hand was shaking exceedingly.  
  
"Darien." She muttered. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Serena."  
  
Serena turned to look at her friends a blank expression on her face. She could see the worried look in their eyes.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." She said absentmindedly as she got up and excused herself.  
  
Mina got up to join her more worried then before. She knew about Serena's past and what Serena was capable of doing when she was upset.  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"Promise me." Serena said agitated.  
  
"Didn't we do this already?" Mina asked.  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell them Mina." Serena said anxiously "I don't want them to know.""  
  
"Ok. I promise, if you see someone." Mina said worriedly "I know this great psychiatrist." She suggested.  
  
"Alright." Serena wiped her tear stained face and went to give Mina a hug.  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
Mina hugged her friend dearly. "Wow! I just felt a wave of de ja vu then."  
  
Serena smiled at this and cleaned herself up regaining her composure.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What's the deal with Serena?" Rei asked drinking her green tea.  
  
"I don't know but it must be serious." Amy replied "She didn't even touch her food."  
  
"I have a feeling Mina is in on this too." Lita said thinking aloud  
  
"Whatever it is, they aren't going to tell us." Amy said after chewing on a salad.  
  
"I never saw her go so pale before." Lita said a little worried stirring her drink with her finger.  
  
"I wish she could trust us though." Rei added a bit hurt. "We do know how to keep secrets and at least we would be able to handle the situation better if we knew what the problem was."  
  
"What if the problem is her old boyfriend?" Amy said aloud.  
  
"What!" Lita and Rei said in unison. They didn't know Serena had gone out with someone. She always said no to anyone who asked her out.  
  
"Well she was going steady with a guy a couple years ago......" Amy began and stopped to think ".....almost 6 years now. I don't know what happened to him though. But I remember she was really depressed for a couple of weeks."  
  
The girls were deep in thought when Serena and Mina joined them.  
  
"Why all the gloomy faces?" Mina asked sitting down.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing." Rei said.  
  
Amy looked at her watch and her eyes almost bugged out. "Guys we got to go. We're so late for work."  
  
The girls quickly packed in the rest of their lunch and hurried out of the arcade stopping only to say good bye to Darien and Andrew. 


	5. Restless Night

Changed Perspectives By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 4: Restless Night  
  
Serena's Apartment  
  
BANG! "Ahhhh!" Serena screamed as she flopped on to the couch.  
  
Darien poked his head out of the guest room to find Serena sprawled over the couch holding her head in distraught. He had been worrying over her health since he and Andrew had that little talk at the arcade after the girls left for work.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Thanks mate, I owe you one." Darien told Andrew as they both relaxed for their lunch break.  
  
"No sweat." Andrew replied taking a bite from his burger. "You're right though."  
  
"Huh!" Darien asked a little confused "About what?"  
  
Andrew paused to look at his friend "Serena sure is hot."  
  
"Yeah!" Darien said blushing slightly.  
  
"Just to make sure we're on the same page, she is the one with blonde hair and blue eyes."  
  
"That's the one." Darien answered.  
  
Andrew continued the conversation but steering away from who he thought Serena was. "One of her friends was acting all weird though."  
  
Darien looked at Andrew his eyes asking what he couldn't ask because at that very moment he had taken a big bite from his burger.  
  
"Well, when I came around with their lunch orders she got all pale and distant. I think she was in a trance or something. I don't think she even heard anyone ask her how she was."  
  
Andrew put his remaining burger in his mouth as he thought about the incident.  
  
"Actually," he said with his mouth still full and pieces of food crumbs spitting everywhere "Come to think of it, she had blue eyes and blonde hair put up in pigtails."  
  
At this last comment Darien almost choked on the burger he had in his mouth. 'Serena' he thought.  
  
"Woah." Andrew said laughing at Darien "Careful man, eat slowly before you choke yourself. It isn't going anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked anxiously.  
  
"Right Darien, your burger is going to grow legs in the next 30 seconds and walk out of here." Andrew said sarcastically.  
  
"No...." Darien took a deep breath and slowly asked his friend his question "Are you sure the girl acting all weird had blonde pigtails?"  
  
"I think so." Was all the reply his friend was willing to give him.  
  
"Andrew." Darien said agitated "This is important."  
  
"Okay, gees. Let's see......I was bringing their food over and the girl with the pigtails gave me this weird look and then....... all the color in her face just drained away." Andrew stopped here to think for a moment before continuing on "It was like she saw a ghost. Her other friends was getting all worried about her when she didn't eat her lunch. That's about it. She went to the bathroom before I came here."  
  
Andrew turned his attention back to his friend to be surprised at what he was doing.  
  
"Darien, why are you banging your head on the table?" he asked a little amused.  
  
"Andrew, that girl with the pigtails was Serena. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" an exasperated Darien asked.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Andrew was scratching his head confused. "If she was Serena then who is the other blonde blue eyed chick"  
  
"That, I believe would be Mina." Darien said sitting back up rubbing his head as a small migraine started to appear "They are like sisters Serena and Mina."  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No." she yelled "Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"I was only asking."  
  
"It's not my fault we were late to work today." She continued yelling "But nooo, Greg had to go and make a big deal out of it."  
  
Serena jumped of the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. Whenever she got emotional she would make herself something to eat.  
  
"Just because Greg's father owns the business he thinks he can just strut his stuff and laze around while the rest of us slave away to meet the deadline......"  
  
She paused to take a bite from the macaroni sandwich she prepared herself which gave Darien an opportunity to change the subject.  
  
"Serena are you alright?" Darien asked "Andrew told me you weren't feeling so hot today when he arrived with your lunch."  
  
Serena looked flustered that Darien had to go and bring up the subject.  
  
"I don't want to talk about." She said putting her sandwich down on the counter suddenly not feeling as hungry as she did a moment ago. "I'm really tired Darien, I have a big day tomorrow." She lied.  
  
She walked to the door of her room.  
  
"I'm going to bed," She said not facing him. "Goodnight."  
  
Darien watched as her slim form disappeared a little disappointed that she still could not trust him especially after everything they've been through. "Damn." He murmured. He walked to the couch resting his thoughts on the sleeping beauty in the other room until his eyes started drooping and he fell asleep.  
  
Early hours of the Morning - 3.00 am  
  
Darien woke up to noises. He could hear a muffling sound coming from Serena's room. He opened the door and peeked in. She was twisting in her blankets. Sweat running down her face. She moaned and swung her arm around hitting one of her pillows. Then she was calm. But every now and then she would get restless again. He heard her mumbling but everything she said was unintelligible. He just stood by the doorway and watched her as she fought with her dreams.  
  
* Dream *  
  
She was cuddled up against his strong body. He held her firmly, pressing her body close to his. With his free hand he stroked her long soft locks of golden hair, taking in it's scent. He easily recognized the shampoo she had used. He got up turning Serena to face him. He tilted her chin so he was looking into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He smiled down at her. Her features expressed confusion, her gaze expressed longing.  
  
"I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear nibbling on her neck.  
  
Serena laughed "That tickles." She turned around so that she was facing him. She gazed adoringly into his green eyes. "Promise." She asked smiling.  
  
"I promise." He said taking her chin and tilting her head back so that she looked directly at him. He had reassured her, that was part of the plan. He smiled at her. Serena blushed.  
  
"Because I don't think I could live without you." She whispered softly. She snuggled in closer to his body. Resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. The rhythm was steady.  
  
"You'll never have to. I'll always be here. Right by your side." He had such a soothing voice, so calm.  
  
Serena sighed contented. She hugged him closer never wanting to let him go. She didn't know what she would if he wasn't there and she didn't want to think about. She had his promise and that was all that mattered.  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
Darien stared at her tangled body, a feeling longing swept over him. "Wha-" He snapped back to reality. He needed an emotional reality check. She was his friend. What was he thinking spying on her like that? Shaking his head he turned to leave closing the door behind him but stopped. His head shot up.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say she loved someone? Who? Was it the person in her dreams? He felt his heart tighten at this thought. Why am I feeling like this? He turned around and looked at her. The only light in the room seeped through an opening in the curtains. It was coming from the moon. The light made her glow. Just like an angel he thought. He walked to her bedside, staring at her features. It looked like she was feeling more than one emotion that time. Her eyes were shut tightly, her bangs stuck to face from all the perspiration. He contemplated whether to wake her up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then she was all calm again. Her breathing was even. All Darien could do was stare. Even when she's asleep she still looks beautiful he thought. He pulled the chair from her dresser next to the bed and sat down. He knew she was still having those dreams, he didn't know how. He could feel it. He sat there and watched her sleep.  
  
* Dream *  
  
She pushed the button for his floor impatiently. She smiled as she thought of him. She was going to surprise him at his apartment. He had told her that he was going to be busy working that day but she had figured that he wouldn't mind having lunch with him. 'His got to have lunch sometime doesn't he' she kept telling herself 'might as well have it with me.' She arrived at the apartment and was about to knock but she noticed the door was unlocked and she let herself in. She checked to see if what she was wearing would get his attention. She was wearing a tight v-neck top that sat just above her chest. Her miniskirt rested slightly above her knees a small slit up one thigh exposing an adequate amount of leg. She had put on the gold locket he gave her the day before her birthday and to finish the touch she had worn her hair the way he liked it. It two buns on the side of her head the rest of her locks loosely flowing around her sides. She smiled as she foresaw his facial expression. A small giggle erupted from her throat and she clamped her hand over her mouth so as not to make a sound. She wanted to surprise him after all. She sneaked towards his room. The door was slightly ajar and peeked in. She gasped at what she saw.................  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
Darien had almost fallen asleep by her side when he heard Serena cry out. He focused his on her face. Tears were escaping from behind her closed lids. Her lower lip was trembling. The last time Darien saw Serena's lower lip tremble was when...Oh no! he gasped. He could tell immediately what was going through her mind at that moment he didn't like to think what might have happened if.....if....he banished the thought from his mind. He concentrated on Serena, her face so pale he swore he could see through her. She started to get restless again. The tears flowing harder, wetting her pillow. She started to shake which Darien found confusing. The room was anything but cold. He took a quick scan of the room making sure that all of the windows were bolted properly.  
  
"It might be a draft." He murmured quietly. He made a mental note to search Serena's room and seal the hole, wherever it was one day while Serena was at work. He didn't want her catching her death because the tenants did a lousy job of repairing the old apartment building. He looked at her frail body worriedly. Her condition wasn't getting any better, beads of sweat was forming in her face again. And she was still so very pale. Returning to her side he let his gaze sweep her over. Her blankets had been pulled down to her feet showing a good proportion of her body. Her chest rose up and down a sure sign she was alive and breathing. Her arms flung around her head, like she was trying to get free of something. Her long creamy bare legs tangled themselves in the blanket. He quickly covered her up before he got any ideas. He saw her hand resting over the side of the bed and picked it up, holding it in the palm of his hand. She must have felt him because she stopped moving when he held her hand. She was calm all over, color returning to her face. He let it stay that way for a moment too long than let her go. He watch her live through her dream again. He didn't have the courage to wake her up. He just sat there and watched.  
  
* Dream *  
  
She quickly ran out of the building shaking uncontrollably as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She could hear the laughter play over her mind taunting her, intimidating her. She covered her ears trying not listening to the thoughts that haunted her. She closed her eyes trying to erase the image that blurred her vision. His voice was different. His appearance was different. Those eyes, she had loved looking into them. Now they made her sick. She ran not knowing in which direction she was heading and bumped straight into someone. She would have fallen onto the pavement if his strong arms hadn't reached out and grabbed her in time. Her crystal blue eyes puffy from all that crying snapped up only to be staring into the strangers own searching deep blue ones.  
  
"Are you al-?" he started but was cut short by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She whispered quickly trying to avoid his questions; her voice barely audible. She picked herself up and kept on running. Her long blonde locks fell out around her shoulder shaping her tearstained face. The stranger stared after her now disappearing form. An angel he gasped. Her image stayed lingering on the back of his mind.  
  
Eventually, exhausted from all that running she stopped and found herself at her favorite spot. Her secret garden near the edge of a cliff overlooking the city of Tokyo. The breath taking view would have made her smile and forget all her troubles, but tonight was different. She felt so alone, unloved and hurt. But most of all, she felt the pain of heart break. She cried out so hard her side began to hurt.  
  
"I will never forgive you. NEVER." She silently vowed sniffling.  
  
She absentmindedly walked forward cutting her foot from the sharp stones on the ground.  
  
"Ouch" she cried out.  
  
She looked down realizing she had lost a shoe from all that running and she had no idea where she could have lost it.  
  
"Great and these are the pair mother got me for my birthday." She said quietly. She looked down at what she was wearing. Her outfit was covered in a fair amount of dirt. Her arms bruised from when she hit the corners of the building wall. Her legs trembling unable to support her weight anymore. A headache was coming on and she felt terrible. She ached all over.  
  
She slumped to the ground as the water works started over again, flashbacks of the pain and humiliation haunted her thoughts of the night's events.  
  
"Why...." she mumbled.  
  
After several minutes of silence she crawled over to the edge of the cliff. Stood up, and looked over the side.  
  
'It's a long way down' she thought. She didn't think it would come down to this. But what else was there left for her. Everything she had believed in turned out to be a lie. She believed he was honest but that also turned out to be a lie. He was just using me she cried out gently. She let the tears flow from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly an image of a tall green eyed blonde came to mind and her beautiful face scowled. She was a fool to have let things get so far, but being young also meant making mistakes. After all, she was only human.  
  
'Why did you do that when you had nothing to lose and everything to gain?' That was a question she didn't want to get into. She could probably figure out why he had done it. But she was too upset. Her headache only made things worse for her.  
  
With that last thought in mind she took a step forward feeling the gravity pull her body down. She closed her eyes waiting to make contact with the rocks below. But she never made it. She felt her body was still. The gravity wasn't doing it's job. Surprised she opened her eyes and there.......  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
"Darien." Serena murmured.  
  
Darien tensed. His muscle didn't move. She had called out his name. Relaxing he took her hand in his palm again. He moved closer to her whispering soothing words into her ear. Am I crazy? He was talking to a sleeping girl. No. Her subconscious can hear me, he reasoned. He did his best to calm the hysterical girl down. When he noticed how close he was to her face he turned beet root and straightened himself up. He let go of her hand and left her to sleep. It was almost dawn and he needed rest. He also didn't want to be around when Serena woke up and find him in her room. She would go ballistic. He decided then he needed a strong hot cup of coffee. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep.  
  
AN: Sorry for late post up ^_^ My sister wouldn't let me on the net for a while. Anyway, hope you like this chap. It might not make sense but yeah,  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. READ & REVIEW. Thanks. Now keep on smiling.... 


	6. NOTE

HI Soz, dis is da 1st chance I got 2 actually put something up.let me explain. My big sis took da com with her 2 uni and I couldn't get on the net 4 like ages. My skewl don't have fanfic coz they restricted it so yeah..my bro doesn't even have da net. Iam staying with my sis 4 da hols and using the uni coms so pls 4give me. I will try 2 upd8 as soon as I can, not 2 nite.it's la8 n I don't have ne files cos my lil bro messed up our com, da 1 my sis has here and all, ALL, my files were deleted.*pout* Pls, b gentle. Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face 


	7. We Meet Again!

**_Changed Perspectives_**

By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer:** SM is not mine

Chapter Five: We Meet Again!!!

Mina sat by her computer trying to finish her column so she could spend the rest of the weekend in peace without the weight of getting her article completed before the deadline. She smiled to herself remembering Serena's encounter with Greg yesterday afternoon.

* Flash Back *

The five girls rushed into the building breathing heavily from the run they just had. Serena was held by both Lita and Rei while Amy and Mina held the doors open. There cheeks were pink and the scent of perspiration filled their noses. They looked around searching for someone and when that person did not appear they began to relax. 

"Made it," Rei sighed relieved.

"Where have you been?" A voice boomed at them from behind. "You're all 29 seconds late."

All the girls turned around to see the person they were looking for a minute ago standing behind them. His arms crossed across his chest, a look of poor disgust in his blue eyes. 

"Spoke too soon." Lita murmured.

Amy flushed embarrassed for being caught late for the first time. She was always punctual. "Greg hi." She said wringing her hands together nervously.

"We can explain..." Mina interrupted quickly. "You see, we were out to lunch and..."

"And I kept them all back. It's my fault Greg and I take full responsibility."

Everyone gasped. Four pairs of eyes stared dumbfounded at Serena as she strolled casually forward, taking the blame which technically was hers but all the same, everyone was astounded.

Greg looked down his nose at Serena, who was still pale and snorted. "And what's your excuse this time?"

"I-I wasn't feeling well." This in fact was the truth. "They were worried about me that's why they are all late." She said with warmth as she looked at all her friends smiling who smiled back at her in return. "I was food poisoned from some shrimps. There has been some cases like this the past week you know." She continued her face placid.

Greg's brow lifted, "Really?" He feigned surprised. "From which restaurant?"

Serena just frowned at having to explain herself to him. "At that little Seafood Restaurant at the corner of main street. The one near Central station, Tokyo."

"I see." Greg said, and then his frown deepened. "Isn't that ironic, I had shrimp for lunch too at the exact same place and I feel quite fine. In fact, I don't recall you five ladies entering the restaurant, you better think of another excuse soon Miss Tsukino or you'll find yourself without a job."

Everyone gasped shocked. He turned his attention to them. "You're all still here; get to you desks and do some work. What do you think I pay you for? For standing around doing nothing. Now, we have a deadline in four days. Move it." He growled.

Everyone hesitated not sure whether to stick by they're friend or go back to their desks. Serena just nodded her head to them and they all scattered giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Serena just glared at her supervisor.

"Unless you value your position here Miss Tsukino I suggest you be punctual next time and..."

"For crying out loud Greg, we were late 29 freaking seconds." Serena burst out.

Greg continued ignoring her little outburst, "And I want your report on my desk by 5pm.....tonight."

Serena stood quite still. Greg took this in nodded his head at her then moved to his office which was located at the far right side of the building overlooking the West of Tokyo. As he brushed her he stopped thinking a minute. Turning his head he whispered in her ears so just she could hear him, "You can make this easier for yourself _Serena_," he purred, "Just say yes."

Serena paled, and then her face turned pink. She said nothing which brought a smirk on Greg's features.

* End of Flash Back *

Shaking her head Mina let out a soft sigh. She had been behind the door and had overheard their little exchange. Serena still hadn't mentioned it. Throwing her head back, she took in a deep breath, and then slowly in a circular motion she moved her head feeling the strain of sitting in one position too long. _Ouch!_ She grabbed a handful of her blonde locks twisting it up into a bun then massaged her exposed neck feeling the tension flow out. She was so engrossed in the relaxing feel of her muscle being massaged she barely heard the doorbell ring. 'Who could that be?' She mused, as she got up from her seat and made a beeline for the door. Opening the door, Mina's jaw would have dropped if her self will was not stronger. Her blue eyes sparkled as she studied the man in front of her. 

"Hi." She said smiling.

* * *

Serena cuddled up onto the sofa drinking her mug of strong coffee slowly. She had woken up to the sweet aroma of coffee and found that Darien had just left leaving a freshly brewed pot for her. She smiled at his sensitivity and cringed in pain as her head started hurting. _Damn headache. _she cursed under her breath. She walked slowly to the kitchen holding onto the bench for support her legs weak at the knees and groped at the medicine cupboard looking for a painkiller. After taking a couple she collapsed onto the sofa, the pain lapsing slightly. The doorbell rang hurting her head a little bit more. She glanced at the door and decided whoever it is will probably think no one was home and leave but to her disappointment the bell rang again. Groaning inwardly Serena got off the couch thinking Darien had forgotten his keys and was coming back to get it. 

He pressed the doorbell again waiting, tapping his shoes on the floor impatiently. The door flew open and he heard her say, "If you ever do this again I..." Her sweet voice trailed off. He smiled down at her face. She had slightly matured but there was no denying the youth in her. Her crystal blue eyes still had that sparkle, her blonde hair, a bit dishevelled still fell down to her mid-calf.  He smiled, his green eyes wrinkled at the side. His blonde hair hung loosely down to his ears. "Hello Serena. We meet again."

The colour in her face drained as soon as she heard his deep voice. She looked up at him, blinking a few times hoping against hope.....when she opened her eyes he was still standing there, smiling at her. Her insides fluttered involuntarily. Serena clutched the door, but weariness claimed her and feeling light headed, she fainted right into his arms.

* * *

Darien rubbed his eyes tiredly looking at the floor they had just passed _19...20...21... _'One more floor' he thought. _22..._ The elevator doors opened and he walked out, stifling a yawn, one hand unconsciously slipped into his jacket pocket fishing out the apartment keys. He let the key slip in the hole and turned it. Opened the door, and with his other hand he groped the wall searching for the light switch. "Serena, I..." He stopped as the lights were turned on and he saw her sitting on the couch with someone. Her face looked pale; she was biting her lower lip and wringing her hands together nervously.

"Darien hi." Serena said after a while finding her voice. At the corner of her eyes she saw him stand, "Darien this is....this is an old friend of mine. Jason."

Darien's brow lifted. _Jason._ He had never heard her talk about him before. Jason was tall, well built, and blonde with green eyes. Almost identical to Andrew except for the small cleft in his chin. He extended his hand out with was accepted. "Hi."

Jason on the other hand was looking from Serena to Darien. Darien was his height, apparently works out, and had dark raven hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He frowned which went by unnoticed by the two. He had just found a small glitch in his plan. Serena was looking at Darien almost as if...no...it can't be. Accepting Darien's extended hand he plastered a sincere smile on his face. "Hi." Then looking at his watch he made a show of being late to an appointment. "I'd like to stay and catch up on old times, but I really must go." Stooping he kissed Serena softly on the lips which lasted only a second but to Darien it lasted an eternity. His heart sank as he watched _Jason_ caress her cheek. "We'll talk some time later ok." Serena cast her eyes down; nodded and not looking at Darien she let Jason go at the door. "Bye."

"Nice meeting you." Darien added as he left. The room was silent. Darien watched Serena a thousand questions on his mind. Serena watched the door, emotions hidden deep within her surfacing. She started to tremble, her eyes misty with tears. She felt two strong hands reach out to her, embracing her. She felt the warmth of his body against hers. "Darien," she whispered.

Darien looked down at her sad blue pools wishing he could help her, not knowing how. "Darien, that was... That was..."

"I know." He whispered back. "Jason."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She choked out, "I almost...almost..."

"Shh, Shh." Darien hugged her closer feeling the warmth of her body; he could smell the scent of her shampoo which was driving his senses crazy. "Shh."

They staid that way, Darien repeating soothing words in her ear to calm her down, Serena always finding more excuses to go hysterical. Finally she fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat. The slow steady rhythm seemed to calm her down, reassure almost. Lifting her up, Darien carried her to her room, laid her down then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Good night."

AN: Soz 4 upd8ing soooo l8…Review plz. Thanx…


	8. Past Reflections

**_* Changed Perspectives *_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

AN: I hope this chapter makes sense…so bear with me ^_^. Oh yeah…I don't know the English names for half of the characters and made some of them up.

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

Chapter Six: Past Reflections

"Serena." The small petite form of Amy Anderson called out as she witnessed her long time best friend walk in the front door. She quickly snaked her way around the desks and cubicles of the employers a huge smile on her face. "You will never guess who got transferred here?"

Serena returned her smile. Being around her friends was a comfort especially Amy. There was always a bubbly air in her quiet personality. "Hi Ames.."

They both walked back to her cubicle where Amy sat Serena down on her seat then excitingly began her story. "Well, I came in this Saturday to do some last minute touches on my story right and Greg was here, oh my he is not so bad you know Sere. I guess he only gets huffy when he's under great pressure." She added hastily as the expression on Serena's face turned into a slight frown as if the name was poison to her ears. "Anyways, we were talking and...." Amy blushed her blue eyes sparkling at some distant memory imprinted on her mind.

"And what?" Serena asked getting excited as she began to suspect something. Amy looked at her as if she didn't understand what she was doing there then she remembered her news she wanted to tell her.

"Oh, you remember high school, six years ago right?" Amy said her excitement adamant she didn't see her friend slightly tremble nodding her head in response. "I found out from Greg that a Esmeralda Stone will be transferred from the newspaper at Osaka and should be arriving today. Isn't that great. Wow! I can't remember the last time we were all together, it was that long ago."

Serena paled as she heard the name, her heart had stopped a beat or two and now she was fidgeting as she heard Amy ramble about the "good-old-times" which was making her more nervous.

"Sere I'm so excited, I can't wait. We can introduce her to Rei, Lita and Mina then we could all go out to the beach or somewhere just like we used to only with three more people." Obviously Amy had not noticed Serena through all her delight and she didn't want to dampen Amy's mood by burdening her with her own thoughts.

"That's great news Ames." Serena said controlling her voice sounding as pleasant as she possibly could. "That's great."

Amy was too excited to notice her change in behaviour. "Oh look, Rei and Lita have just come in. I'll go get them." Then Amy had disappeared in a blur of wind leaving Sa pale Serena shaking as if she had been sitting in a cooler room. She heard the familiar voices round the corner behind a cubicle and not wanting to be found like this she quickly left heading to the bathrooms. '_Oh no, please no!'_

Serena turned the faucet on washing her face letting the cool water bring some colour back to her cheeks and as she looked in to the mirror her eyes caught on her reflection staying there the water still running over her still hands. Her face was somewhat thinner, her high cheek bones accentuated by her big almond shaped eyes. Her hair fell to her waist half being put up in a messy bun the other like a ponytail. Her blonde hair was dimmer in colour, more limp then usual. Her crystal blue eyes were sad, they glistened with unshed tears. Her lips had turned blue and were trembling. _Esmeralda! _It seemed the long hidden secret of her past was finally catching up with her._ Esmeralda Stone is coming...here. And Jason Night is already here. What does he want? Why is he doing this to me? And why her? Her of all people. How could she do that? How could **he**? I trusted him. I loved him. _

"I loved him." She murmured in frustration an angry glower in her eyes. A pang of pain could be felt in her mind as she focused her eyes clearly remembering the water, which was now cold as ice. Her hands were blue and numb and her wrist hurt when she moved it suddenly. She turned the faucet off and sat down on the bathroom floor resting her head on the wall closing her eyes for a moment. She cleared her mind of all her previous thought and began to relax. 

"Hmm...Darien." She murmured a small smile tugging at her lips. _What!_ She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the wall. _Why was I thinking about __Darien__? _She frowned a little at her absurdity. _Get yourself together Serena, remember Andrew? Now there's a guy who could please you. 'Yes, but __Darien__ could too.' Who cares about him? Andrew is tall, blonde, not to mention gorgeous plus he owns his own cafe-arcade. And __Darien__ well, he doesn't have a job, 'but he works for Andrew' and he's...he's....hmmm. _Serena couldn't find any fault with him. In fact she didn't even know him that well. They just exchanged letters by mail. She didn't even know what his favourite colour was, or what kind of movie he liked. Serena frowned. The more she thought about it, she didn't even know him at all. Then why did she like him? _Because he was a good friend. And he still is. He looked out for you and he's still doing it._ "Like my big brother." _No, like something more._ Serena mentally debated these things in her mind for quite a while she didn't realize she had been sitting there like that for a long time. _But I like Andrew, 'yet you feel something for him, you're too afraid to admit it.' _

Serena sighed. A pair of deep cerulean blue eyes stared back at her, his raven hair fell messy around his face, small strands falling over his eyes making her breath short stop. The vision of him dressed in a casual pair of black khaki pants and a clean white shirt that clung to his muscles danced before her eyes. "Not what I'd expected for my knight in shining armour." She muttered.

"Living in your own fairytale Sere?"

Serena looked up suddenly and saw Lita standing by the door a grin on her face. She sighed in relief. _Maybe I was just imagining things._

"Thank god I found you, you had Amy worried disappearing like that and you know if you don't come out now and make yourself visible you'll be late. Greg wants to make an announcement." Lita held the bathroom door open for Serena while she exited then they both headed towards their cubicle. Only a person in high authority had a private room and the personnel's that was greatly valued had a desk of there own. The juniors or lesser-valued employers had a cubicle, four to one cubicle which got kind of crowded and messy.

When they got to their own cubicle they found both Amy and Rei talking animatedly with a third person. They seemed to be very intent on what she was saying then Amy looked up and saw Serena and Lita standing by the doorway.

"Sere, come on." She said grabbing one of her arms and dragging her towards a young woman about their age with dark olive hair with streaks of green. She turned around at the mention of Serena's name, a small triumphant look glinted in her grey-green eyes.

"Hello Serena." She said extending a hand out. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Serena just glared back at her, her face placid but her eyes were burning. "Esmeralda."

Amy looked troubled. For two best friends who hadn't seen each other for the last six years they looked like they were ready to kill each other. Well Serena looked like she was ready to kill her and Esmeralda just had a smug expression on her face.

"Is that a way you treat an old friend Sere?" Esmeralda said innocently.

One of Serena's brow lifted, "You got to be kidding. After everything I've been through you have a nerve to still call yourself a friend of mine."

"Sere," Amy interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"You want to know Amy, ask her. That thing knows what I'm talking about." Serena snapped.

"Oh please Serena, you're overreacting. Calm down…"

"Calm down." Serena screeched. "After all these years did you come back to taunt me Esmeralda? Did you think I wouldn't know what you and Jason are doing here? It isn't going to work again. I- I-" Serena stumbled backwards and Lita just managed to grab her before she fell. "I loved him." That was the last thing she whispered before she fainted. Everyone was silent and awkward.

Finally Amy broke the silence. "Esmeralda, I think you had better leave now." She said quietly but firmly with an air of superiority.

Esmeralda just snorted a sound that sounded like a _humpf_. "Fine." She briskly left the room not even asking to see if her long time best was alright.

"Phew! What was that all about?" Lita said a nervous chuckle escaping from her lips.

"I don't know but," Rei turned to a quiet and thoughtful Amy, "What do you think Ames?"

"I don't know." Amy replied shaking her head, "I just don't know."

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off. I'm so late." Mina said grabbing her purse.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight?" her companion asked as she opened the car door. Mina turned around and looked in his green eyes and smiled. 

"Of course." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, around seven?"

She closed the car door and ran inside the building her honey blonde locks flying into disarray around her face. 'I'm so late.'

Her companion watched as she ascended the steps quickly flying into the building, his free hand unconsciously touching his lips where she had kissed him. He grinned from ear to ear putting his car into gear. "I can't wait."

* * *

Serena with a hot cup of coffee in both her hands watched the froth swirl before dissolving into the hot liquid. Lita had wrapped her in her coat to keep her warm and now all her friends were sitting around her, concern in each of their eyes. She looked up and saw Mina walk in and frowned slightly. In all the years she had worked with Mina she had never been this late to work.

"Mina, where've you been?" she asked casually.

A small blush burned into Mina's pale cheeks. Everyone noticed it but chose to say nothing. "I overslept." They excepted her excuse.

"So come on Sere. What's going on?" Rei asked Serena changing the subject back to her and that morning.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked joining their little circle. Lita filled her in on what had happened that morning while she overslept and soon she too was concerned.

"It was six years ago." Serena replied so softly they couldn't hear her at first. "Jason Night. Remember Amy I had the biggest crush on him for years." Amy nodded confirming this. "Well what you didn't know was that he had asked me out," Serena saw the look of utter amazement on her friends face and smiled wryly. "The day before my birthday, he gave me a locket with the inscriptions _I love you _written on the back..."

* Flash Back *

She was cuddled up against his strong body. He held her firmly, pressing her body close to his. With his free hand he stroked her long soft locks of golden hair, taking in it's scent. He easily recognized the shampoo she had used. He got up turning Serena to face him. He tilted her chin so he was looking into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He smiled down at her. Her features expressed confusion, her gaze expressed longing.  
  
"I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear nibbling on her neck.  
  
Serena laughed "That tickles." She turned around so that she was facing him. She gazed adoringly into his green eyes. "Promise." She asked smiling.  
  
"I promise." He said taking her chin and tilting her head back so that she looked directly at him. _He had reassured her, that was part of the plan._ He smiled at her. Serena blushed.  
  
"Because I don't think I could live without you." She whispered softly. She snuggled in closer to his body. Resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. The rhythm was steady.  
  
"You'll never have to. I'll always be here. Right by your side." He had such a soothing voice, so calm.  
  
Serena sighed contented. She hugged him closer never wanting to let him go. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there and she didn't want to think about it. She had his promise and that was all that mattered.

They stayed in that position a little while longer, Serena snuggled up close to him, savouring his scent of after shower cologne. His arms were wrapped around her slim waist another stroking her long golden locks. "Serena," he mumbled.

She looked up at him, a look of content and smiled, "umhm."

He let her go and reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Serena's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh no!_ "Jason, I…what I'm trying to say is…well I-"

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips, opened the box with a huge smile on his face, "An early gift. Happy Birthday Serena."

Serena gaped at the beautiful piece of jewel in it's box. The heart shaped locket with it's intricate and delicate designs. The beautiful gold chain it hung from. She watched as he took the chain from the box and put it on her then kissed her neck. She fingered the locket mesmerised, opening it she found a small picture of her and Jason together and smiled.

"Look at the back." He murmured into her ear while nibbling on it.

Serena felt her heart race and turned the locket over. An inscription in perfect intellible flowing handwriting with the three words she had been waiting to hear her whole life.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes welling with tears. She tore her gaze away from the locket and looked deep into his eyes full of pure admiration. "I love you." She said louder and jumped into his arms kissing him with all the force she could. He responded to her kisses and together she allowed him to show her how much he loved her by the warmth of the fire in the fireplace.

* * *

"Happy Birthday darling."

Serena's face lighted up as her mother handed her a carefully wrapped box. She tore the paper anxious of its contents and beamed. "Oh thank you mum. It's what I've always wanted."

"I know dear, you've been raving on about those pair of shoes for the last three weeks. You didn't think we were that dense not to take your hints did you?"

"Well actually I did, so I couldn't take the risk." Serena put on her pair of designer shoes and gingerly walked towards her mother and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Then with a stern face she looked her daughter square in the eye. "You had better look after those shoes, your father almost had a heart attack when he found out what the price was."

Serena nodded her head to happy to take this seriously and smiled at her father who stood a little away with a big scowl on his face then he lightened up and handed her another present. "This one I found outside."

Serena look stunned. "Really," she said sounding excited then grabbing the box she tore it open. A little card was inside and all it said was _'Happy Birthday' _in gold italics and inside the box itself was a single red rose. She picked up the flower and inhaled its sweet fragrance closing her eyes and seeing a pair of green eyes looking at her. _Jason Night._ The memory of the passion they had shared was still fresh in her mind.

"Amy brought this over this morning but had to leave and wanted to tell you she'd meet you later at the mall." her mother piped in. "Oh and Esmeralda called to wish you a happy birthday too dear. She was also too busy to come."

"Thank you." Serena said to no one in particular, opening her eyes a hazy look etched in her features. She was now officially seventeen and she planned to spend all her time with Jason. This plan grew in her mind and it was soon settled. Her smile deepend and a blush spread in her cheeks giving them a rosy colour.

* End of Flashback *

The loud gasp coming from Amy stopped Serena from explaining and she was glad for the diversion. Even for a few minutes.

"Serena you didn't?" Amy said astounded, she couldn't believe what she had heard. "You wouldn't, I mean you were always so I don't know but your parents..."

Serena felt her cheeks warm to a reddish  colour, her eyes cast down finding the floor more interesting.

"I wouldn't have taken you for that type of person Sere." Lita acknowledged a sly grin on her features. Mina and Rei just smirked.

Amy came to the rescue, "Serena's parents were what you would say 'old fashioned.' They didn't believe in sleeping with a man who wasn't your husband, so when Serena said she slept with Jason the night before her seventeenth," Amy smiled, "I couldn't believe it. That kind of thing would have brought shame to her family."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ames..."

"I know you are. And I forgive you."

"Well go on." Rei suddenly said reminding them of her story.

Serena took in a deep breath. _Here goes._ "A few weeks after my birthday, I had been seeing a lot less of Jason and I was starting to miss him. When I called he would say he had work to catch up on or he was too tired to go out and I got a little frustrated. So, I got dressed up and went to see him. I was going to surprise him with lunch..."

* Flash Back *

Serena pushed the button for his floor impatiently. She smiled as she thought of him. She was going to surprise him at his apartment. He had told her that he was going to be busy working that day but she had figured that he wouldn't mind having lunch with him. _'His got to have lunch sometime doesn't he'_ she kept telling herself _'might as well have it with me. And besides, I have to tell him something.'_

She arrived at the apartment and was about to knock but she noticed the door was unlocked and she let herself in. She checked to see if what she was wearing would get his attention. She was wearing a tight v-neck top that sat just above her chest. Her miniskirt rested slightly above her knees a small slit up one thigh exposing an adequate amount of leg. She had put on the gold locket he gave her the day before her birthday and to finish the touch she had worn her hair the way he liked it. In two buns on the side of her head the rest of her locks loosely flowing around her sides. 

She smiled as she foresaw his facial expression. A small giggle erupted from her throat and she clamped her hand over her mouth so as not to make a sound. She wanted to surprise him after all. She heard a noise coming from the bedroom. She sneaked towards his room, the door was slightly ajar and peeked in. She gasped at what she saw clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

Two bodies were entangled together under the sheets. She recognized Jason on top but couldn't make out the girl's features.

"Ugh...Jason!" Serena's eyes widened. _No! _She heard a moan escape her lips and then watched as Jason turned over getting of her breathing in heavily. There she was, all sated and heaving heavily, a smile on her lips. _Esmeralda!!! _She observed as Esmeralda lifted a hand to stroke his blonde hair behind his ear the way she use to do it.

"So how is it going with little-miss-goody-goody-two-shoes?" Esmeralda asked still stroking his hair.

Jason snorted and laughed. "I have her in the bag. She'll do what ever I ask her to. She can't help herself."

"So she bought it then. Gullible fool." Esmeralda and Jason both laughed at this picture of her. Serena listened disheartened every word slicing through her heart like a sharp knife through butter and then saw Esmeralda snuggle up against him stroking his chest now. In a more quiet voice she added, "I can share you for one more year, if it takes that long. But when I see you two together I just burn with jealousy."

"What? You shouldn't worry baby, it was your idea remember." Jason reassured her stroking her bare back.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were going to sleep with her."

"It's all part of the plan. Don't worry she means absolutely nothing to me."

"You really mean that?" She said through giggles.

Jason laughed. "She can't satisfy me the way you can."

Serena gasped, turned and fled. Behind her just before she reached the door she heard the sound of a door opening and someone cursing but she didn't care.

She quickly ran out of the building shaking uncontrollably as the tears rolled down her cheeks her lower lip trembling. She could hear the laughter play over her mind taunting her, intimidating her. She covered her ears trying not listening to the thoughts that haunted her. She closed her eyes trying to erase the image that blurred her vision. His voice was different. His appearance was different. Those eyes, she had loved looking into them. Now they made her sick. She ran not knowing in which direction she was heading and bumped straight into someone. She would have fallen onto the pavement if his strong arms hadn't reached out and grabbed her in time. Her crystal blue eyes puffy from all that crying snapped up only to be staring into the strangers own searching deep blue ones.  
  
"Are you al-?" he started but was cut short by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She whispered quickly trying to avoid his questions; her voice barely audible. She picked herself up and kept on running. Her long blonde locks fell out around her shoulder shaping her tearstained face. The stranger stared after her now disappearing form. _An angel _he gasped. Her image stayed lingering on the back of his mind.  
  
Eventually, exhausted from all that running she stopped and found herself at her favorite spot. Her secret garden near the edge of a cliff overlooking the city of Tokyo. The breath taking view would have made her smile and forget all her troubles, but tonight was different. She felt so alone, unloved and hurt. But most of all, she felt the pain of heart break. She cried out so hard her side began to hurt.  
  
"I will never forgive you. NEVER." She silently vowed sniffling.  
  
She absentmindedly walked forward cutting her foot from the sharp stones on the ground.  
  
"Ouch." she cried out.  
  
She looked down realizing she had lost a shoe from all that running and she had no idea where she could have lost it.  
  
"Great and these are the pair mother got me for my birthday." She said quietly. She looked down at what she was wearing. Her outfit was covered in a fair amount of dirt. Her arms bruised from when she hit the corners of the building wall. Her legs trembling unable to support her weight anymore. A headache was coming on and she felt terrible. She ached all over.  
  
She slumped to the ground as the water works started over again, flashbacks of the pain and humiliation haunted her thoughts of the night's events.  
  
"Why...." she mumbled.  
  
After several minutes of silence she crawled over to the edge of the cliff. Stood up, and looked over the side.  
  
_'It's a long way down'_ she thought. She didn't think it would come down to this. But what else was there left for her. Everything she had believed in turned out to be a lie. She believed he was honest but that also turned out to be a lie. "He was just using me." she cried out gently. She let the tears flow from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly an image of a tall green eyed blonde came to mind and her beautiful face scowled. She was a fool to have let things get so far, but being young also meant making mistakes. After all, she was only human.  
  
'Why did you do that when you had nothing to lose and everything to gain?' That was a question she didn't want to get into. She could probably figure out why he had done it. But she was too upset. Her headache only made things worse for her.  
  
With that last thought in mind she took a step forward feeling the gravity pull her body down. She closed her eyes waiting to make contact with the rocks below. But she never made it. She felt her body was still. The gravity wasn't doing it's job. Surprised she opened her eyes and there was the most beautiful blue eyes staring down back at her. His face placid but there was a look of concern in them.

_Why should he worry about me? He doesn't even know who I am? Why doesn't he just let me go? He should no better than to be seen with me. I'm nothing but a disgrace._

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a controlled voice. He lifted her up and was surprised at her weight. _For someone was so slim she sure is heavy._

He got her safely on the ground and then Serena burst into tears. She covered her face in her arms letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She felt him pull her into his arms and whispered comforting words. When he pulled away he asked her, "Are you alright?"

That was when she knew she had seen him before. "You're...you're the guy I bumped into."

He laughed at her then presented her with something. "Here you dropped this, Cinderella." There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes when he said that and Serena turned to see what it was. It was her shoe. The missing pair of her mother's gift. She stared in silence as he lifted her feet and slid the shoe in place. He was still smiling at her when he extended a hand. "My name is Darien."

* End of Flash Back *

Serena looked up and saw in  all her friends faces the look of pure horror. They were all speechless.

"That's how I met Darien." She continued. "And he has been looking after me these past years." 

"Sere you just...you just tried." Rei stammered.

Amy nodded her head, "Now I understand." She began to feel guilty for putting Serena through all her excitement at seeing Esmeralda.

Lita was dumbstruck and couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling. And Mina, she was horror stricken and guilty. One train of thought kept running through her mind. _What am I going to do? Oh no, what if she finds out about me and Andrew? She almost killed herself because her best friend was cheating on her six years ago and now...Oh my gosh, Andrew. What will I do? I have to give him up. But I love him. Boyfriends come around and go but friends will always be friends. I have to give him up. I will. _Tears began to well in Mina's eyes and she threw herself at Serena. "I'm so sorry."

Serena was confused. _Why does she have to feel sorry for? She had nothing to do with it. _Getting up she told them she was going to get a drink.

When she had left, they all said whet they wanted to say but couldn't in front of her. But what Amy had to say got their attention more than the rest.

"I can't believe she would just commit suicide." Amy said thoughtfully.

"But you heard her Ames," Lita replied, "Her boyfriend,"

"The one she lost her virtue to..." Rei said.

"cheated on her."

"With her best friend." Mina said softly wiping the tears from her face.

"Still, I know her. She would never...She's not telling us everything. There's something more to this."

Greg suddenly appeared in their cubicle a huge smile on his face. "Where's Serena?" He asked.

"She went to get a drink."

Greg nodded still feeling jubilant his eyes lingering on Amys glowing face. The others watched in fascination. Greg was acting different. Usually he would scold somone for taking a toilet break during work but...he was still smiling. Something was definitely up. "Deadline today 4:00 pm." Then he left leaving the girls confused except one who felt the tingling sensation of butterflies in her stomach and another who felt a dark void creeping into her heart.


	9. Haunted Memories

*** Changed Perspectives ***

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

AN: lol...okay, I just read my entire story right from the beginning for the first time since I wrote this and shees...I found a LOT of mistakes and to tell you the truth, half of it didn't even make any sense (to me anyways). SO I thank all of you who have put up with my sad attempt at story writing and given me a review. And hopefully I'm getting better if not than I'm in dire need of a tutor.

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me

**_Chapter seven: Haunted Memories_**

**__**

Serena sighed as she strolled down Park Avenue. She was happy to know when work was finished and was glad to leave. After her confession the air in a room she walked in was tense. She knew her friends all meant well but they were hurting her. Conversation was scarce and Serena noticed they all thought about saying something before saying it. They were all on guard doing their best not to mention anything that might relate to her 'attempted suicide'. She was also confused. She had told Mina a little bit of her past before today and her reaction to the rest of it was hurting. Mina had at one point refused to look at her and when she did, she had tears in her eyes. _But why?_

She sat on one of the park benches across a lake and took up her time observing people. Across the lake a mother was playing with two children. A girl and a boy with blonde hair. Serena felt her heart pull, yearning for a child and cringed back. _No...I made my decision. _She looked away and saw a woman pushing a baby stroller pass her, the baby was sleeping a thumb in its mouth. Coming from the other end a pregnant lady walked slowly supported by an older man and they both took up the bench a little further away from her. Serena watched as he felt her stomach one ear close to it. She saw the look of amazement and admiration in his face as he stared at his wife. She smiled at him. Serena turned her head as he leaned in to kiss her; tears were swelling in her eyes.

She left hurriedly keeping her head lowered pulling her jacket closer around her body. She passed a mother holding a crying baby. Across the road she could hear a child calling out to its mum. Away at the playground adjacent to the park the sound of playing children reached her ears. Every where she went she always came upon a family. A mother, with her _child_ and a _father._ They all looked so happy.

Serena covered her ears with both her hands and started running. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran taking corners so as not to pass a pregnant woman, turning her head every time a stroller went by. She pushed her hand harder against her ear when the bubbling murmurs of babies and children seeped in to her mind. _Stop it! _She saw all the weird looks people were giving her as she ran but paid no attention to it. She ran until she saw her building and quickly locked herself away in the confines of her quiet apartment.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled by and Andrew was waiting anxiously at the restaurant looking out the window every so often hoping to see a blonde walk by. Five minutes passed and no sign of her. He was nervous. He saw a waiter and waved him over.

"May I help you sir."

"Could you tell me if there have been any messages for an Andrew Phillips?"

"Won't be a moment sir." The waiter disappeared and soon enough he came back. "No messages sir."

"Thank you." Andrew sat in silent contemplation. _Maybe she's just late. Women usually take their time getting ready. Or maybe she's just stuck in traffic. Yeah that could be it. She was getting ready and got caught in traffic. _His spirits up high Andrew waited ordering a drink for himself. Ten minutes and still no sign of her, not even a message. Another thirty and nothing. He had gone through several glasses of wine and his head was beginning to hurt. The waiters looked on him feeling pity. An hour and the place was starting to empty. Finally he was the only one sitting at his table, his tie loose around his neck, drinking another glass of wine. _She stood me up. I can't believe Mina stood me up. _Andrew stood up paid for his drinks and sauntered out the door. The waiter just shook his head. __

__

_* * *_

__

While Andrew was sitting at the restaurant Mina huddled up close to the fireplace watching TV. Every now and then her gaze would linger on the phone. _Maybe I should call him. NO. He needs to know you don't want to see him anymore. But he'll think I stood him up. That's the whole point. It'll hurt him. And it'll hurt you too. And Serena's friendship is more important. More important then my happiness. You had to choose. What if I could have them both? No. Serena would understand. No. _Mina felt the tears run down her cheeks and angrily wiped them away. _Why did I have to fall in love with you Andrew Phillips? Why?_ Her gaze went back to the phone. _No._ Mina went to bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't trust herself to stay up longer.

* * *

Serena sat in the dark as still as a statue. She heard the door unlock and open and knew Darien was there. The lights went on and she heard the startled gasp escape his lips.

"Serena, what are you doing?" He managed to say after the shock of seeing her ceased. She was sitting somewhat still a half bottle of vodka in front of her and a glass in her hand. He saw the empty bottle of tequila on the floor and began to worry. "Serena?"

"Darien come have a drink with me." She said her words slurring. "Here." She handed him a glass of straight vodka taking one herself and shot it down her throat.

"Serena what..."

"You know Darien." She interrupted. "I have just realised that I don't know anything about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what you like? Your favourite colour? If you have a girlfriend?" The impropriety and the informality of the last question shocked Serena and Darien and made them both wonder why she would ask something like that.

"Black, no and what I like...I haven't made up my mind about that yet."

"Oh, so you don't have a girlfriend?" Serna asked surprised.

"No."

"Hmm...Darien, you haven't touched your drink."

"Serena I think you've had enough. Why don't you give me your glass and I'll put away the vodka."

"NO." She screeched. "I am going to finish this bottle. I am going to keep drinking until I can't hear the damned noise anymore."

"What noise? Serena what noise?"

"That noise. The one in my head. The wailing and crying and it keeps getting louder. I'm going to drown it out together with my sorrows...I can't...I can't stand it anymore. Please...you can stay and drink with me or go to bed and leave me alone." She said firmly.

Darien looked grim. He watched as she shot down yet another glass of straight vodka, her eyes puffy and red and hazy. He took the glass from her hand before she could take another drink and carried her to her room.

"Darien what are you doing? Let me go this instant."

He didn't pay the slightest attention to her and tucked her in pulling the covers up. "Darien." He stopped and watched as she sat up. I can't sleep in this I have to change."

"I'll be outside." He walked towards the door.

"Darien. Can you help me?"

"Of course I will, tomorrow morning we'll go see a doctor."

"No I mean...Darien I meant can you help me...get undressed." Darien flushed a red colour. "I wouldn't ask but I don't think I could get as far as taking my clothes off without blacking out."

"Serena I don't know..."

"Darien..." Just then Serena tripped over her blanket and fell to the floor. Darien was immediately by her side. They both looked into each others eyes and then Darien nodded his head. He carried her to the bed and sat her down.

He first let go of her hair until it flowed down her back and then slowly began to undress her. He started with the buttons of her shirt sliding it down her arms feeling her soft skin and dropped it on the floor. The lacings of her bra curved to support her creamy breasts that was just a few inches from his face. He gulped. He let his hand slide up her thigh slowly then peeled off her stocking taking in the feel of her creamy leg then repeated the same with her other. He laid her on the bed and unzipped her miniskirt pulling it down and dropped it where her top lay. He stopped taking in a deep breath. Serena was lying on the bed with her hair around her in her underwear. She looked so beautiful and alluring. He felt himself tightening and fought to relax.

Serena on the other hand was watching as Darien slowly stripped her of her clothes. She felt the electricity in his fingertips when he was removing her stocking feeling her legs and she had also noticed his hand trembling when he unbuttoned her shirt. She smiled, now he was looking at her with a longing in his eyes. She noticed the bulge in his pants and her smile widened. She wasn't stupid, she may have had a lot to drink but her mind was still sharp although she knew she could fall and black out at any second. She pointed to a drawer where Darien went and got out a silk night gown. She slowly stood up and went towards him watching him take in a deeper breath. She pulled her hair to one side and turned around.

With trembling hands Darien felt for her bra clasp and undid it. He moved his hand up her arm and slid her bra off and it fell to the ground. What happened next, he couldn't tell. Who made the first move, he didn't know. Serena had turned around, her breasts exposed. She had pressed herself closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." Before he knew it he was kissing her with all the pent up emotion flowing out, carrying her to the bed. And she was kissing him back. He slid his tongue into her open mouth exploring it, sliding his hand down her side before finding a breast and kneading it. He let go of her mouth and sucked on her other breast. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her hands running through his hair, wrapped around his neck pressing him harder.

Serena was burning with desire as she felt him pleasure her the way she wanted. She slid her hand under his shirt feeling the ripples of muscles on his chest. She wanted him, she knew that now. She ached with the desire of wanting him. When ever he was around she felt happy and content and she knew she loved him. Whether he loved her back, she didn't know. She pulled of his shirt breaking them apart and felt for his pants, then unzipped them pulling it down his knees. She watched as he hovered above her smiling, "You are so beautiful." 

Darien laid there a sleeping Serena in his arms. He looked down on her face. A wave of guilt washed over him at the realisation of what he had done. He slept with her, nothing could change that now. The feeling of taking advantage of her while she was drunk soon grew forcing him to leave. He untangled his body from hers, collected his clothing and left. He loved her that much he found out. But that was no excuse to sleep with her. What if she didn't love him back, with Jason back in the picture. What if she begins to hate him for taking advantage of her. He couldn't live with that. No, he couldn't live knowing she despised him. He would rather see her happy with another man then know she hated his guts for using her the way he did. Darien sighed. It was going to be another long night. What happened that night was going to haunt his dreams for a very long time.

* * *

Serena woke up feeling sated and mellow. It was the first time she felt good in a long time. The memory of what happened last night brought a smile to her face. She opened her eyes and found herself alone. "Darien_"...What if it was all a dream? But it felt so real. And if it was a dream then I don't want to wake up. _Serena sighed and got up, a huge smile on her face. "Darien." She called out after wrapping a robe around herself. The apartment was empty. The doorbell rang. Serena smiled, _He forgot his keys again._

When she opened the door the smile on her face evaporated. Jason Night was standing in the hall way, a bunch of roses in his hand. "These are for you."

Serena frowned, "Jason I want you to leave me..."

He stopped her by capturing her lips and kissed her hard. She tried to pull away but one of his hands was behind her head holding her there the other wrapped itself around her waist. When he let her go she was breathless panting for breath. "Hello Serena, can I come in?"

Before she could say anything he walked past her into the living room. Serena glared at him and closed the door behind her. "What do you want?" She said none to politely.

"Serena I want to apologise."

"You're six years too late."

"I know what I...we did must have hurt you..."

"Damn right it did. You used me Jason. I thought you cared about me but I guess I was wrong. It's no wonder you didn't want me to tell anyone we were going out. _'Our little secret Serena, just you and me. It'll be more fun Serena.'_ But no, whatever you have to say you can forget about it cause I'm done with you."

"Will you at least hear what I have to say?"

"What do you have to say? I heard enough that night, your plans to make me feel loved, you even slept with me to reassure me you loved me even when you knew about my family conditions. God Jason, you slept with me and took away the one thing I can't replace..._my virginity_. At first I didn't know why you did it, but I got to thinking, _'one more year'_ she said. I suppose Esmeralda was the one who told you. On my seventeen after I graduated I would have come to age and receive a very large trust fund my grandfather left for me. That was it wasn't it. And like the fool I was, I would have given you anything..._anything. _But I just so happened to come by and foil your plans isn't that right."

Jason who was listening was clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. His face was getting red with anger. "That's right you little slut. Why did you come by that day? I thought I said I was busy."

Serena snorted. "Busy, you mean doing the bedroom rumba, with _my best friend_. I came to surprise you with lunch and to tell you something important."

"What was so important it couldn't wait?"

"I was pregnant." With this out at last Serena felt the tears come down her cheeks. Bringing up the past was painful. Jason just stared at her. Unbelieving. "I was six weeks pregnant and I wanted to tell you."

"I heard enough of this."

"You don't believe me?" Serena asked surprised.

"How would I know it was _my _child?" Jason retorted.

Serena fumed. "How dare you, you know it was your child. You were the only one."

"Don't lie to me you little whore. And what did you do to the bastard?"

"Get out." Serena yelled, "Get out now."

Jason angrily walked past her stopping to say something, "I came here to tell you I missed you and I regret letting you go. It was a mistake listening to Esmeralda and I would have let you back in my life. I also wanted to tell you that even though I didn't love you when we started going out, I grew to love you." Then he left. Serena slid to the floor and gasped, her eyes widening. She clutched at her chest cringing as she felt the pain in her heart. Her head began to ache with a splitting headache.

* * *

Darien was back from his run trying to clear his head but all he could think about was Serena. He had decided he was going to tell Serena how he felt when he got back and settled on it. He had stepped out of the elevator when he saw something that made his heart sink. Serena was in Jason's arms, kissing him and he saw him go in.

He didn't know what to think. He stood out there at the hallway and finally resolved not to tell her. _Maybe all the alcohol made her forget it ever happened. Maybe she doesn't remember. _He slowly walked to the apartment and waited there. He could hear talking inside. _'His telling her he loves her' _he thought sadly. But the voices were raised and soon he could make out a little bit of what was being said.

_"That's right you little slut. Why did you come by that day?"_

__

Darien burned with anger. He had no right calling her that. Then he felt a flicker of hope in his chest. There was a chance for him. If he was telling her he loved her, he wouldn't be calling her that.

_"I came to surprise you with lunch and to tell you something important."_

__

_"What was so important it couldn't wait?"_

__

_"I was pregnant. I was six weeks pregnant."_

__

Darien's heart sank. _Pregnant! She was pregnant...with his child..._ He couldn't take it anymore. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and walked back to the elevator. _Pregnant..._ He was confused and hurt but what made it more unbearable was that he still loved her.

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple

"Where are they?" Rei growled standing atthe top of the flight of stairs looking out on the road. "We have to finish this assignment."

"Relax Rei," Lita said leaning against one of the poles her arms crossed. "They'll get here."

"I don't believe this. It's understandable for Serena to be late but both Mina and Amy."

Lita snickered watching her friends violet eyes flaring. "Hey isn't Serena's birthday coming up?" She suddenly said.

"Yeah, but you know she doesn't like celebrating...I guess we know why now huh." Rei answered sadly.

"Sixteen...wow she was so young, I mean I didn't lose my virginity until I was nineteen and that was to my first love."

Rei rolled her eyes at the dreamy look onLita's face, "Let me guess...your old boyfriend?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Suddenly Rei caught a blonde head bobbing up and down. "Hey look Mina's here."

"Sorry I'm late." She panted bending over. "Where are the others?" She asked noticing the two.

Lita shrugged and Rei just glared at no one in particular. "By the time they get here I'll be dead and buried." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey Rei." They heard Chad's voice coming from inside the temple. "Serena just called to say she can't make it."

"WHAT!!!" Rei bellowed her face turning red.

Chad stepped back nervously stuttering, "She said she's sorry..."

"I know I heard you the first time, but did she tell you why?"

"She's not feeling well and she has a splitting headache."

Rei bowed her head in frustration. "Okay thanks Chad."

"One down, one to go." Lita remarked.

"Hang on wait, I remember Amy telling me something about not coming today." Mina said.

"When?" Lita asked curiously.

"Yesterday, I don't know my mind was elsewhere. But I'm sure she said she wasn't coming today. Yes I'm sure she did." She said a little more firmly.

"Way to go Mina." Rei snapped angrily, "looks like it's just the three of us."

"I think something's up with Amy...and I think it has something to do with Greg." Lita interjected thoughtfully.

"Oh please...Greg is the last person in this world Amy...no, anyone would ever consider going out with." Rei snorted.

"No, think about it...it makes sense. I mean did you see the looks on their faces yesterday?"

"That could mean anything."

"And Greg has definitely changed...for the better."

"He's probably in one of his rare good moods."

"Can't you just consider it?"

"No because who in their right minds would go for someone like 'that' anyways?"

"Don't be so shallow." Rei just shrugged her shoulders and flicked her long raven locks over her head in her 'much superior' attitude.

Lita shook her head giving up at the idea and Rei just smiled in triumph. Mina said nothing the whole time her thoughts kept going back to Andrew and what he might be thinking about her at that moment. _Does he hate me? Oh god, anything but that. Does he still love me? Can he ever forgive me?_ She remembered him showing up on her doorstep a bunch of flowers in one hand. She remembered their long walks and talks, sharing the double scoop chocolate sundae at his arcade. The way he made her feel special with a candlelit dinner for two. It was so romantic and the whole weekend was so magical. _Will he ever forgive me?_


End file.
